


Roadtrip to Hell

by yellow_heart_hero



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo and Tubbo are siblings, U know i had too, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic, this is based off the dsmp characters not the real people lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_heart_hero/pseuds/yellow_heart_hero
Summary: In which cringe culture is dead so I write a mcyt chatfic bc i adore them and they're fun to write
Relationships: Aka im too lazy to tag each person in realtionships im sorry jhgfdfgj, Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	1. What's Poppin Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Dream - Pissbaby  
> George - FuckingAsleep  
> Sapnap - Arson  
> Tubbo - Buzzbuzzbtch  
> Tommy - BIGMAN  
> Wilbur - Sandman  
> Technoblade - BLADE  
> Ranboo - MemoryMF  
> Niki - Niki  
> Fundy - Fungi  
> Eret - King  
> Quackity - Didn’t Ask  
> Karl - Poppin Off  
> Schlatt - Ram type-beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream makes a gc with the DSMP Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao fair warning that this fic might wind up dream, ranboo, and tubbo centric bc siblings pog jhgfdsfghj 😭✋  
> but also idk we will see
> 
> Also!! There's no real plot yet but that's subject to change

_11:09 am_

**Dream** added **George** , **Sapnap** , and **13 others** to **Hell**

**Dream** : lol hey

welcome to hell

**Technoblade** : why have you forsaken us all like this

**Dream** : I realized that we don’t actually have a proper gc 

so

u know

here we are

**Technoblade** : …

Fair

**Tommy** : HELLO EVERYBODYYY

IT IS I, THE BIGGEST MAN EVER, TOMMYINNIT

**Wilbur** : Debatable lol

**Tommy** : WTF

**Tommy** changed name to **BIGMAN**

**BIGMAN** changed **Technoblade** to **BLADE**

**BIGMAN** changed **Wilbur** to **SANDMAN**

**BIGMAN** : MUCH BETTER LOL

**SANDMAN** : Tommy please

**Tubbo** : Oh :o we have a main gc now?

Poggers

**BIGMAN** : TUBBO MY FRIENNNNN

**Tubbo** : HELLO

**Tubbo** changed name to **Buzzbuzzbtch**

**BIGMAN** : NCIE

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : ncie

**SANDMAN** : ncie

**BIGMAN** : STOP

**BLADE** : ncie

**Dream** : ncie

**Sapnap** : ncie

**BIGMAN** : YOU ALL ARE AWFUL AND U DESPIE EVERYOEN HERE AND I GOEUE U CHOCKE ON PRETSXLES

**SANDMAN** : what

I literally cannot understand that lmao

**BIGMAN** : FUCK YOU GUYS

**SANDMAN** : okay lol

Anyway

who else is here 

I see you lurkers

**Ranboo** : .

**SANDMAN** : Hello lurker

**Ranboo** : .

**SANDMAN** : You may go back to lurking now

**Ranboo** : ty

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : RANBOO

**Buzzbuzzbtch** changed **Ranboo** to **MemoryMF**

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : there :)

**MemoryMF** : why

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : bc

**MemoryMF** : cries

i just wanna lurk in peace

**Dream** : smh tubbo

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : what :)

**MemoryMF** : I am sad now :(

You are so mean :(

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : suffer <3

**Dream** : tubbo be nice to ranboo kjhgfdfghj

**Buzzbuzzbtch** changed **Dream** to **Pissbaby**

**Buzzbuzzbtch:** No :D

**Sapnap** : L

**Pissbaby** changed **Sapnap** to **Asshole >:(**

**Asshole >:(**: Dream please this isn't a good look on you

**Asshole >:( ** changed name to **Arson**

**Pissbaby:** >:/

\---

_12:43 pm_

**Fundy** : oop hello

I did not see this until now F

**Eret** : F

**Pissbaby** : F

also hiii

**Eret** changed name to **King**

**King** : Ayy

**SANDMAN** : SON

**Fundy** : No

**SANDMAN** : :’(

**Fundy** : right anyway

 _@Pissbaby_ How many other people r here? I’m curious

**Pissbaby** : Beside the people that have spoken already?

**Fundy** : Mhm

**Pissbaby** : Uhh

Quackity, Niki, and Karl

I think

OH also Callahan 

he told me he prolly won’t say much though

**Fundy** : ooh 

okay :]

**Karl** : eyes

i’ve been summoned

quackity is also here

**Arson** : KARL

QUACKITY

**Karl** : SAPNAP HI <3

**Karl** changed name to **Poppin Off**

**Karl** changed **Quackity** to **Didn’t Ask**

**Arson** : Where r u guys?

**Poppin Off** : Me and Q r hangin out at the park! Ur free to join if u want :]

**Arson** : AWOOGA EYES

**Fundy** : Simp 

**Pissbaby** : Simp

**King** : Simp

**Poppin Off** : Simp

Simp - Q

**Arson** : DAMN

Okay I guess I won’t hang out with u guys

I’m so heartbroken </3

(/lh)

**Poppin Off** : WAIT NO

CRIES

WE’RE SORRY

**Arson** : ,,,

**Poppin Off** : SOBBING

**Arson** : OKAY KJHGFGHJ

I’M ON MY WAY

\---

_1:28 pm_

**Schlatt** : Gay ass mfs

**Fundy** : JHGFDSDFGHJK

**Fundy** changed name to **Fungi**

**Poppin Off** : Rude ass mf ::rolling eyes:: - Q

**Schlatt** has left **Hell**

**Fungi** : I envy him

**Pissbaby** : Wtf

**Pissbaby** has added **Schlatt** to **Hell**

**Pissbaby** changed **Schlatt** to **Ram type-beat**

**Pissbaby** : While I'm thinking about it

**Pissbaby** changed **George** to **FuckingAsleep**

**Ram type-beat** : Why the fuck am I back

**Pissbaby** : I’m sorry king but ur stuck

**Ram type-beat** : Fuck

  
  
  



	2. The Milfs, The Dilfs, and the Gilfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for tubbo
> 
> (shout out to my discord bc this is what this convo is based on dfghjkjhgfd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Dream - Pissbaby  
> George - FuckingAsleep  
> Sapnap - Arson  
> Tubbo - Buzzbuzzbtch  
> Tommy - BIGMAN  
> Wilbur - Sandman  
> Technoblade - BLADE  
> Ranboo - MemoryMF  
> Niki - Niki  
> Fundy - Fungi  
> Eret - King  
> Quackity - Didn’t Ask  
> Karl - Poppin Off  
> Schlatt - Ram type-beat

_12:30 pm_

**Didn’t Ask** : Cursed thought of the day: Isn’t Sally technically a milf

**Pissbaby** : Technically yes if you want to fuck a fish

**Didn’t Ask** : Oh

MAN

Well good thing I don’t wanna fuck a fish lmao

**SANDMAN** : I do

**Didn’t Ask** : eyes

I am leaving goodbye no thank you

**Pissbaby** : Wilbur

Banned

**SANDMAN** : PLEADE NO

I HAVE A FAMILY

**Callahan** : pleade 

also

Would it be appropriate to call u guys _mother_ fuckers

**SANDMAN** : JHGFDSFGHJ CRYING

**Didn’t Ask** : PLEASE NO

**Pissbaby** : Did you really only open this gc to call us motherfuckers

horse on beach

man

**Callahan** : L

**Pissbaby** : once the dilfs, milfs, gilfs, and callahan lived in harmony but everything changed when callahan attacked

**Callahan** : I am an entire nation? Nice

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : Literally just got here but what is a gilf

**Pissbaby** : gra

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : What :|

looking it up

oh

OH

WHAT THE FUCK

**SANDMAN** : OOP

**Pissbaby** : SDFGHJKJHGFDSFGHJHGF 

_TUBBO_

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : IM DELETING MY ENTIRE SEARCH HISTORY

I NEED SOME FUCKIN BLEACH OH MY GOD

I HATE YOU

 _@MemoryMF_ GIVE ME UR MEMORY ISSUES FOR A SECOND

**MemoryMF** : I-

That is literally not how that works at all

Why do you even need my memory issues

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : backread ecksdee

**MemoryMF** : fine :/

FDFGHJKJHGFDFGHJHGFD

WHAT

WHY’D YOU LOOK IT UP LMAO

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : I DIDN’T KNOW

DREAM YOU ARE HORRIBLE

DIE

I HOPE GOD SMITES YOU

**Pissbaby** : JHGFDFGHJHGFGHGFG

I DIDN’T MAKE YOU LOOK IT UP 

**SANDMAN** : I AM PASSING AWAY

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : good

**SANDMAN** : N O O

_dies_

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : :)

**Pissbaby** : wuhoh

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : :))))

**Pissbaby** : WUHOH

\---

_3:02 PM_

**Fungi** : 2 things

One, Why were you discussing fucking my fish mother (as declared by the now deceased Wilbur Soot)

**SANDMAN** : ahaha ::flushed::

wait

**SANDMAN** changed name to **Ghostbur**

**Ghostbur** : ahaha ::flushed::

**Fungi** : shut up your dead.

Anyway, it’s been 3 hours

Dream r u dead

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : :)

**Fungi** : NVM dumb question he is absolutely dead

**MemoryMF** : Can confirm, I watched him die

**Fungi** : LMAO

**MemoryMF** : Tubbo is currently sat on top of his kill

as he should

good job tubbo

**Fungi** : GFDFGH

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : :))


	3. Legally Speaking…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is bullied and Dream simps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Dream - Pissbaby  
> George - FuckingAsleep  
> Sapnap - Arson  
> Tubbo - Buzzbuzzbtch  
> Tommy - BIGMAN  
> Wilbur - Ghostbur  
> Technoblade - BLADE  
> Ranboo - MemoryMF  
> Niki - Niki  
> Fundy - Fungi  
> Eret - King  
> Quackity - Didn’t Ask  
> Karl - Poppin Off  
> Schlatt - Ram type-beat

_1:38 PM_

**Pissbaby** : _@Arson_ Why is ur name that

**Arson** : ..

wdym

**Pissbaby** : Why is ur name Arson

I have literally never seen u commit illegal acts with fire 

**Arson** : .

It’s for the aesthetic

**Pissbaby** : I-

What aesthetic lmao

**Arson** : The hot criminal aesthetic 

**Pissbaby** : FDSDFGHJKJHGFDSFGHJHGF

**Arson** : STOP LAUGHING AT ME

**Pissbaby** : WDYM IM NOT

**Arson** : SHUT UP YOU TOTALLY ARE

_@MemoryMF @Buzzbuzzbtch_

CAN ONE OF YOU CONFIRM

**Pissbaby** : SHUT UP

SHUT UP

SHUT UP

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : He is

**Arson** : SEE UR MEAN AND A LIAR

**BLADE** : L

**Pissbaby** : TUBBO

SAPNAP

TECHNO

BETRAYAL >:’(

**BLADE** : Is it really though :/

**Pissbaby** : CRIES

**Arson** : HGFDSDFGHJ

Okay look so i might have a squeaky clean record but

**Pissbaby** : DSDFGHJHGFDSDFGH

**BLADE** : meanwhile I have murdered a family of 5

**Pissbaby** : while I am,,, just a simp,, ::weary::

Oh same

**Arson** : WHAT

**Pissbaby** : I MEAN 

WHAT

FUCK

UH

**BLADE** : Eyes

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : Eyes

**Pissbaby** : UM GOODBYE

\---

_2:13 pm_

**MemoryMF** : Wh- who do you simp for? _@Pissbaby_

**Pissbaby** : I-

??? 

Why is that the thing you chose to focus on?

**MemoryMF** : Do you _want_ me to ask about the other thing

**Pissbaby** : .

Fair

**MemoryMF** : Anyway- who??

U don’t gotta say of course but like

::eyes::

**Pissbaby** : I simp for _@FuckingAsleep_ of course <3

**MemoryMF** : oh

Bruhh

**Pissbaby** : LMAO

Were u rlly expecting actual tea lol

**MemoryMF** : Not really but like

I can hope ::pensive::

**FuckingAsleep** : H

**Pissbaby** : GEORGE MY BELOVED

**FuckingAsleep** : what

hh why was i pinged

**Pissbaby** : GEORGE MY BELOVED HAS AWOKEN FROM HIS SLUMBER

**Ghostbur** : GASP

HE LIVES

GEORGE MY BELOVED

**FuckingAsleep** : .

George ‘Your Beloved’ is leaving once more

Bye

**Ghostbur** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	4. Bass-Boosted Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to a 10 hour edition of the Bass-Boosted Monsters Inc theme is an experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames  
> Dream - Pissbaby  
> George - FuckingAsleep  
> Sapnap - Arson  
> Tubbo - Buzzbuzzbtch  
> Tommy - BIGMAN  
> Wilbur - Ghostbur  
> Technoblade - BLADE  
> Ranboo - MemoryMF  
> Niki - Niki  
> Fundy - Fungi  
> Eret - King  
> Quackity - Didn’t Ask  
> Karl - Poppin Off  
> Schlatt - Ram type-beat

_9:47 am_

**BIGMAN** : Good morning lads

**Pissbaby** : I

I do not trust you saying that in the slightest

What do you want

**BIGMAN** : What do you mean

I always talk like this

**Pissbaby** : no you dont wtf

 _@Ghostbur @BLADE_ tf is going on im scared

**BIGMAN** : Nooooo you dont need to ping them

I just have a question

**Pissbaby** : OH GOD _@BLADE @Ghostbur_

PLEASE

**BLADE** : What

**Pissbaby** : TOMMY WANTS SOMETHING AND FROM THE WAY HES SPEAKING ITS NOT GOOD AND IM SCARED

**BIGMAN** : Hello TechnoBlade

**BLADE** : ah

what do you want tommy

**BIGMAN** : .

**BLADE** : Tommy.

**BIGMAN** : SIGH

I just want to listen to music with you all, is that too much to ask? ::pleading::

**Pissbaby** : WELL YOU COULD’VE JUST SAID THAT INSTEAD OF BEING ALL SCARY AND OMINOUS

**BIGMAN** : well?

**Pissbaby** : I’ll listen, sure, buT ONLY IF YOU START TYPING LIKE YOU TYPICALLY DO AGAIN PLEASE

**BIGMAN** : ALRIGHT YEAHHHH

_@MemoryMF @Buzzbuzzbtch_

JOIN MUSIC VC

YOU TOO BLADE

**BLADE** : fine

**BIGMAN** : WILBUR IK U WERE LURKING THAT ENTIRE TIME TOO U WEIRDO JOIN US

**Ghostbur** : MAN

I thought I could get out of this ::pensive::

**BIGMAN** : _@MemoryMF @Buzzbuzzbtch_ JOIN

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : Calm down big man we’re joinin asdfghj

**MemoryMF** : We don’t even get a hello before you start demanding things from us? 

man ::cry::

**BIGMAN** : FINE SORRY

HELLO RANBOOB AND TOOB

JOIN MUSIC VC

**MemoryMF** :i-

fine okay 

**BIGMAN** : :)

**MemoryMF** : oh my god

this is terrible

\---

_12:09 pm_

**King** : Are

Are you all still in the vc

**MemoryMF** : Yes

Please save us oh my god

**King** : asdfghgfds should i join

i’m gonna join in a second

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : NO ERET SAVE YOURSELF BEFORE ITS TOO LATE

**King** : I-

It’s too late now tubbo ::pensive::

but also

Bass-boosted monsters inc???

**BIGMAN** : FOR TEN HOURS >:)

**Pissbaby** : Tommy queued it

I knew there was something off when he asked to listen to music like that

**King** : W

Why haven’t you just skipped it yet

I’m not telling you to I’m just curious

**Pissbaby** : We’re now trying to see how long we can take it

**King** : Ah

Fair enough

**MemoryMF** : I’m already dead inside

**BIGMAN** : WHOEVER LEAVES FIRST IS A PUSSY

**King** : ,,,Well you guys have fun with that

I promised Niki I’d help her with baking

byee

**Pissbaby** : hgfdghjhg bye eret

**BIGMAN** : GOODBYE

**MemoryMF** : See ya later

**BIGMAN** : .

THE WEAKEST LINK IS GONE 

**Pissbaby** : WHAT JHGFDFGHJK

**BIGMAN** : ERET LEFT FIRST

THEREFORE

THEY ARE A PUSSY

AND THE WEAKEST LINK

**Pissbaby** : Im-

Okay anyway

 _@BLADE @Ghostbur_ how are you two holding up jhgfdfgh

**Ghostbur** : Suffering

**BLADE** : I’m doing rather well actually

**Pissbaby** : Wh

What do you mean 

we’re all listening to the same bass-boosted bs right

**BLADE** : yup

I am just Very Good at tuning out loud things

It’s a rather useful skill to know 

**Ghostbur** : I feel like I should be offended

**BLADE** : Should you? ::shrug::

**BIGMAN** : ARE YOU VAUGING AOUT ME

**BLADE** : Aout

**Ghostbur** : Aout

**Pissbaby** : Aout

**BIGMAN** : SHUT UP

\---

_6:17 pm_

**Fungi** : It’s literally been 8 and a half hours 

_@BLADE @Pissbaby @BIGMAN_

You 3 are the only ones left

Are you guys okay or

**Pissbaby** : Perfectly Fine. Wonderful Even.

**Fungi** : The way you wrote that sounds like the opposite of fine lmao

Ur absolutely suffering aren’t u

anway

Techno, Tommy?

**BLADE** : I’m still doing p well

**BIGMAN** : I AM FUELED PURELY BY SPITE

**Fungi** : Incredibly in character

But also like,,, have yall done anything at all today

I’m mildly concerned

**Pissbaby** : Absolutely

Multi-tasking babyyyy

**Fungi** : Well

Okay i guess kjhgfghjk

\---

_7:47 pm_

**Pissbaby** : DONE

THANK GOD OH MAN

**MemoryMF** : How did you manage to last all 10 hours

**Pissbaby** : Spite and the need to beat Technoblade at something

Alas

**BLADE** : L

But also I mean 

If it makes you feel any better you beat Tommy

**BIGMAN** : DO NOT REFER TO ME

I STILL WON

IN MY HEART

**MemoryMF** : …

So does this mean your little competition thing ended with a tie for first 

**Pissbaby** : Yes

And I have a pounding headache

but it was worth it

**BLADE** : Imagine having a headache 

L

**Pissbaby** : WHAT

You’re lying theres no way you don’t have a headache

**BLADE** : I’m not

**Pissbaby** : LITERALLY HOW

**BLADE** : I shall not reveal my secrets

I’m just that powerful

**Pissbaby** : BRUH

**BIGMAN** : DREAM IS BABY RAGING LOL

**Pissbaby** : IM NOT

Literally theres no way to not get a headache from that I swear

**BIGMAN** : WELL I DIDNT GET A HEADACHE SO MAYBE UR JUST A PUSSY

**Ghostbur** : Were you not just complaining about having a headache to me lmao

**BIGMAN** : SHUT UP

IF I COULD KILL YOU I WOULD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The reason Techno was fine during all of it was bc he just muted the bot for himself (So technically he cheated,, but no one knows so its cool)


	5. Potential Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a pretty good idea for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream - Pissbaby  
> George - FuckingAsleep  
> Sapnap - Arson  
> Phil - Dadza Minceraft  
> Tubbo - Buzzbuzzbtch  
> Tommy - BIGMAN  
> Wilbur - Ghostbur  
> Technoblade - BLADE  
> Ranboo - MemoryMF  
> Sam - Awesamdad  
> Niki - Niki  
> Fundy - Fungi  
> Eret - King  
> Quackity - Didn’t Ask  
> Karl - Poppin Off  
> Schlatt - Ram type-beat

_12:36 pm_

**Pissbaby** : _@Everyone_ I’ve had an idea

**BLADE** : This better be good if it warrants pinging everyone

**MemoryMF** : Should we be worried

**Pissbaby** : NO

It’s a good idea I swear

I only @/everyone when it comes to my best ideas

 **Arson** : I could beg to differ but whatever kjhghj

What is it then?

**Pissbaby** : Is everyone even here

Everyone needs to be here first

Say I if your here

**MemoryMF** : I

**Arson** : I

**BLADE** : I’m here

**Fungi** : I

[I dont wanna type out everyone saying I im sorry just pretend it happened lkjhgfdfghjk]

**Pissbaby** : pog

right okay consider

we go on a roadtrip to Hypixel

**Memory MF** : ::eyes::

you know

that actually isnt a half bad idea ::thinking::

**Pissbaby** : I

**BLADE** : Huh

You can have good ideas sometimes. As a treat. I suppose

**Pissbaby** : this is a really backhanded way of saying yall like my idea ::crying:: ::palm::

**Niki** : Well I like the idea Dream :D

**Pissbaby** : ty niki ur the only nice one here :’(

**Memory MF** : wh

i wasnt being meeannn

**Pissbaby** : :/

rlly

**Memory MF** : I’m crying

im crying so hard rn

**Pissbaby** : :|

**Memory MF** : I thought u loved me

ig not ::crying::

**Pissbaby** : wait wtf

are

are you actually crying

**Memory MF** : yes

tubbo has come into my room

he is giving me a hug

clearly he cares abt me unlike u (/j+lh fr tho asdfg)

**Pissbaby** : (i thought so but ty for clarifying :’])

**Memory MF** : (Of course ^^)

**Buzzbuzzbtch** : Dream

what do u say

**Pissbaby** : I’m sorry ranboo ::pensive::

**Memory MF** : It’s okay,,, ig :’[

**BLADE** : righttttttt

not to interrupt family drama but who would drive us?

**Pissbaby** : RIGHT

u h

Sam and Phil?

**BLADE** : do they even know about this though

**Pissbaby** : UH

\---

**Messages between Awesamdude and Dream**

**Dream** : SAM

SAM

SAM

SAM

SAM

SAM

**Awesamdude** : ???

Yes Dream lmfao

**Dream** : okay so straight to the point

I had an idea right

To go on a vacation to hypixel and make a roadtrip out of it right right

with the squad

u know all of them right

**Awesamdude** : the squad with phils kids, ur feral crew, and the misferns?

**Dream** : yeah

 **Awesamdude** : mhm then

i do

i’m assuming you want me to drive 

**Dream** : potentially ::pleading::

 **Awesamdude** :u know what

sure, it sounds fun :]

**Dream** : POG

Also could u ask Phil ::point_left:: ::point_right::

There are too many of us for only one car

**Awesamdude** : Sure 

\---

**Hell**

_12:50 pm_

**Pissbaby** : I HAVE AQUIRED ONE DRIVER

\---

**Messages between Awesamdude and Dream**

**Awesamdude** : Phil also said sure

U gotta add us to the chat tho

**Dream** : POGGERS

\---

**Hell**

_1:03 pm_

**Pissbaby** : PARENTS INCOMING

 **Pissbaby** added **Philza** and **Awesamdude** to **Hell**

 **Pissbaby** changed **Awesamdude** to **AweSamDad**

 **Pissbaby** changed **Philza** to **Dadza Minceraft**

 **Pissbaby** : The drivers have been acquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyy  
> sorry for disappearin for a bitttt 👉👈  
> i'm back tho! and with actual plot :o  
> i changed up a small thing in the previous chapters to have this work better but yeah!! wooooo loreeeee  
> (and wooo!!!! awesamdad and dadza :D)


End file.
